


Just to Warm Up

by Corycides



Series: Interdicted Intentions [1]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, Implied Relationships, emotional incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they had for so long was each other. A short series looking at a variety of inappropriate relationships from a variety of fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Warm Up

Cold feet wriggle between her legs and a lean arm looped around her waist, fingers tucking into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck, hot and shaky and too-fast for calm. Back home she could have constructed what was wrong from the variables of day and season: school, anniversaries, birthdays.

Here, now, all the old touchstones fall away. Certainty is not.

'You shouldn't be in here,' she muttered, rubbing sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand. 'Last time Mom said -'

His snort ruffled the small hairs on the back of her neck. 'What is she going to do? Send us to family therapy? Request a behavioural survey?'

'Tell Dad?'

You shouldn't be able to hear someone rolling their eyes, but she could. 'Yeah, whatever.'

Maddy propped herself up on her elbow, squinting through the dark at Zoe's bed. Empty again, she must have snuck in with mom again. Luckily enough, since she was a rotten tattle-tale. Maddy squirmed over onto her side and lay nose-to-nose with her brother. His breath on her lips, his hand tucking into the curve of her back. A shift and a sigh away from a grope.

She was aware it was weird. Not that they had done anything. That would be past weird and into eww and creepy, three-headed, web-toed baby territory. Neither of them were going there, they just hung out at the point-of-no-return. Always just one temptation, one bad judgement or one touch away from making it real.

And they shouldn't have started, but it had never been easy. Before Dad went away they had to keep Zoe a secret, so no inviting people over or staying out too long or getting so close that people asked questions. Neither of them had really had friends other than each other. Then it all came out and Dad was taken away and Mom was working double-shifts and moonlighting to pay the bills and the fines and for Zoe's care.

So when boys at school called Maddy a slut like her mother, it had been Josh who went for them. Every time, no matter how beat up he got. And it was Maddy who cleaned him up afterwards so Mom wouldn't know and worry. When Josh owed money to the local hoods for Zoe's birthday present, it was Maddy who stole it from their mom's account.

They had always been close and they'd gotten closer. Mom called it emotional incest and abuse and screamed that they would get Zoe taken away. She had made threats and locked doors and thrown Josh out of the house for a month. In reality though, there was nothing much she could do. She needed them too much to risk an affection-alienating punishment.

'I hate it here,' Josh said, closing his eyes. In the dark, his face was a mask of planes and shadows.

'No you don't.'

The disagreement was automatic. Josh opened his eyes and glared at her like she'd betrayed him. He'd been outside, she realised, that was why he was so cold and smelt of green and freshness.

'He acts like-'

'Our Dad?'

'Like he has a right to be here, like he was wanted.' He tightened his grip and tugged her closer, burying his face in her shoulder. 'He can't just deal with the fact he's the tag-a-long they accepted because they needed Mom. Jim Shannon has to make himself the big cop I-Am and he doesn't care what that does to us. What people will think.'

She stroked his hair and tried to puzzle out his distress. 'What happened? Was Skye mad Dad found their still.'

'Yeah,' he sighed. 'I don't care. It's not that. I can't tell you. Just let me warm up. I'll go back to bed before Mom finds us. We don't want your new boyfriend thinking we are a pack of freaks.'

That was worrying, but how much trouble could he get in to here? There were no gangs, no drug-dealers, no organ-jacks on corners. The still and the sixers were about it, and one had been busted and Josh wasn't stupid enough to get involved with the other. So whatever it was, couldn't be too bad.

'Ok.'

He was still there in the morning, drool damp on her her shoulder and something half-heartedly hard nudging her thigh. She shoved him away and awake, sliding out of her side of the bed while he scrambled out of his. Mom and Dad weren't up yet. Not out anyhow. Josh hovered at the door, shoes in one hand, coat in the other, and then slipped out once the coast was clear.

Maddy pushed her hair back and sighed, feeling odd and guilty and annoyed at herself for being guilty. They hadn't done anything after all. They weren't going to.

After breakfast she skipped first period at school to track Josh down at Skye's. The older girl ruffled Maddy's hair like she was Zoe's age and ducked inside for juice.

'Are you in trouble, Josh?' Maddy asked.

He looked up from the guitar he never brought home and slid his fingers over the strings to make them jangle.

'Not yet.'


End file.
